I Dream of Movies
by SpringDaze
Summary: While in a department store, Jasper and Bella become bored and start dancing to some music. They are discovered by the famous Edward and Alice Cullen. BxE AxJ RxEm CxEs. AU. Please review. Nice romantic comedy.
1. Chapter 1

I Dream of Movies

Chapter 1: Why Must Department Stores Be SO Boring

_**Bella's POV**_

It all started with an iPod.

That and a shopping trip with my best friend Jasper.

Homecoming was coming up soon and as being best friends and slightly social rejects, Jasper Whitlock and I had decided to go together. We had chosen this Saturday to go to the mall and get my dress and his tux. 

Now don't get me wrong, Jasper could very well be the most popular student at Forks High. He has the looks of a Greek god. But he is a writer and he slowly separated himself from the rest of the world. Except for Angela Webber, Ben Carter, and me.

Now me, well, I'm Isabella Swan. I moved here my freshman year. I am a reader. For the first year, the guys asked me out and the girls wanted to be my friend. But I hated the attention and backed out of the spotlight. I found the lunch table that seated Angela, Ben and Jasper and they became my best friends.

Everyone thought that Jasper and I would end up together but there are two things wrong with this theory. One: I just don't like him. Two: Jasper's heart belongs to someone else, Alice Cullen, the actress and fashion designer.

But anyway, after 27 dresses and 13 tuxes, Jasper and I were tired and we sat on a couch in the department store.

Jasper pulled his iPod out from his back pocket, "Would you like to listen to some music; your choice?"

"Sure," I answered. I grabbed the iPod and scrolled through the artists. And then I found the perfect song "Next to You" by Buckcherry.

Jasper smiled and stood up. And began to sing.

"Coming to you hunny on eastside running and I ain't got time to waste  
Jumping into the car in the backseat lovin' but you keep me on a chase"

He began to dance then and then I joined in.

"I've been trying all night long,  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?"

And by the chorus we were putting on a performance for all to see.

"Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night, every day, you just brush me away  
Tell me what should I do to get next to you, next to you.

I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song, cause I wanna get next to you  
Next to you!"

We were jumping on the couch and dancing together in that rather large department store when we heard two voices that would change our lives.

"See Edward! That's what I'm talking about. Real talent and real people with actual personalities!" That girl's voice made us stop immediately.

We turned around to see two people that we had seen so many times before, but certainly not in real life. Never before had we ever thought we would see them in real life.

Because right in front of us stood Alice and Edward Cullen.

Jasper's heart practically stopped at seeing his love since third grade when he saw her star in the movie Into the Night. She was just as short as she looked on TV. Alice had short spiky black hair and must've been only around 4'11". Her eyes were a strange brown topaz color. **They are human but I just couldn't bring myself to change their eyes**

"Their cute too," Alice continued. Correction: _**That**_ was when Jasper's heart practically stopped.

Edward shrugged next to her. He stood at a much taller probable of at least 5'10". Edward had the same strange brown topaz eye color only it had specks of green in them. He had shiny bronze brown hair and seemed much more relaxed than Alice, who was basically bouncing up and down in excitement. 

They were both very beautiful.

I had heard something earlier about them having auditions for their new movie, but Jasper and I basically ignored. We figured that Alice and Edward wouldn't actually be hosting the auditions and also- why bother? There's a one in a million chance that you would actually make the part.

Of course, there was also a one in a million chance that you would see a celebrity in Forks, Washington. And look how those chances worked out for me.

I decided to finally speak up, "Oh, We're sorry. Well, maybe not Jasper here but I know that I am. Sorry for disturbing the uhh, auditions…" I just sort of trailed off after that.

Alice took this moment to truly jump up about five feet, "Oh no! You two are exactly what we've been looking for! Would you like to go out for lunch?" Okay, that was being blunt.

"Well, we were just taking a break from dress and tux shopping so," I was cut off by Jasper's, "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and smiled but walked with the threesome exiting the store.

"So," Alice started. "I want to know everything!" 

Jasper, of course, was the one to reply, "I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Bella Swan. We're both juniors at Forks High. My phone number is 65…" I smacked his head.

"Control yourself, Jasper!" I whispered-yelled.

"That's the first thing you've said the entire time!" Alice felt the need to point out. "Do you guys like Italian?" Wow, that was fast.

"Yes," Jasper quickly responded. 

"Well, good cause we're here!" We were at La Bella Italia. When I got out of the car, I realized what we had been driving in, a 2007 BMW 5 Series. My dad is kind of obsessed with cars. 

You didn't have to know what it was to know it was extremely nice. 

We walked to the doors of the restaurant. If only I had known what this lunch would bring about…

**Fine'**

**Author's Note: I thought up this story once when I was reading this book called ****Violet on the Runway****. Only I had no clues about what it was like to be a model. Then I thought about how I could totally make an acting story in with the ****Twilight**** series. **

**But anyway, the next chapter is coming soon and it will get better. Just gotta build up the story.**

**C'est la vie,**

**SpringDaze**


	2. Chapter 2

I Dream of Movies

I Dream of Movies

Chapter 2: The First Sight of Talent

_**Alice's POV**_

It all started with an idea.

That and the fact that my brother was being a nuisance.

Our good friend, Megan Silla, a screen writer had an idea for this really awesome new movie. And she wanted my brother and me to star in it. I loved acting and so did my brother. Plus, he was starting to annoy me so this job would do him some good.

With Edward and I being cast, there were still two more leading roles that needed to be filled and we thought that it would be a good idea to uncover some unknown talents in the small town that our parents lived in before becoming famous. This town was called Forks, Washington.

We advertised the auditions on the radio, TV, and in the newspaper. And when Edward and I met with our producers in the Forks Galleria, we had more than a good turnout. The line stretched from one end of the mall to the other.

To say the least I was very excited. But then I saw their auditions.

Between avoiding girls pouncing on Edward and dodging guys trying to propose to me, there was no talent here.

But I refused to believe that there was no undiscovered talent in this small town, there always are.

So after four hours of bad acts after horrible acts, we took a break. And what better thing to do than to go shopping!

I dragged Edward to a larger department store called Helen's Formal Wear. There were dresses and tuxes galore in here and most of them were beautiful.

And that's when I heard two voices that would change our lives. Edward was already staring at them or at least the girl. She was probably 5'5" and had brown hair with natural red highlights. She was pretty to say in the least and had on a very pretty dress that was strapless and brown.

But the boy next to her got my attention. He had honey blond hair and stood at least 5'10". He had on a tux with a matching brown shirt. HE was gorgeous.

"Well, you look good," the boy told the girl.

She sighed and told him, "Jasper, you're just saying that because you don't want to be here. Just remember, I hate this as much as you do."

So his name was Jasper. It suited him very well. "Bella, come on, 27 dresses and 13 tuxes are a little much." Wait, it is?

"I know, let's just get these off and then we can take a break." They then walked off and soon came back out in regular clothes.

They sat on a couch and after a couple minutes, Jasper pulled out an iPod and asked Bella something I couldn't hear. Bella grabbed the iPod and smiled as she chose a song. Jasper stood up and began to sing.

"Coming to you hunny on eastside running and I ain't got time to waste  
Jumping into the car in the backseat lovin' but you keep me on a chase"

And dance.

"I've been trying all night long,  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?"

Bella was now singing and dancing with him. Jasper's voice was strong and bold and Bella's was sweet but dang, she could sing.

"Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night, every day, you just brush me away  
Tell me what should I do to get next to you, next to you.

I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song, cause I wanna get next to you  
Next to you!"

They were on the couch and the floor just being themselves for the world to see.

They had talent. It was exactly what I wanted: great undiscovered talent that just shone through their exteriors.

I looked at Edward only to see him smiling like I haven't seen smiling in like ever. "See Edward! That's what I'm talking about. Real talent and real people with actual personalities!" They had obviously heard me because they stopped immediately and turned toward us. "They're cute too," I giggled at Jasper who's jaw was dropped and was starring at me like he wasn't sure whether or not he was fantasizing right now.

Bella soon spoke up, "Oh, we're sorry. Well, maybe not Jasper here but I know that I am. Sorry for disturbing the uhh, auditions…"

I jumped up, "Oh my gosh, no. You guys are just what we've been looking for." Come on Alice; think on your feet here. You've put the hook out, got to get them to nibble now… "Would you like to join us for lunch?" Perfect! Hook, line and sinker.

A spark of worry crossed Bella's face. "Well," Bella began. "We were just taking a break from dress and tux shopping…" But she was interrupted by Jasper.

"Yes!" Edward and I began walking out of the store and Jasper followed. Bella stood for a second before joining the group. Out of the mall and into the car, Bella didn't say a word.

To try and get someone talking I started up a conversation, "So," I began. "I want to know everything!" Jasper automatically began speaking.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Bella Swan. We're both juniors at Forks High and we love your clothes and movies. Oh, and Edward, Bella even has your CD and she really loves it. Seriously, if you looked on her iPod, it would be the number one most played album."

Bella continued to stare out the window. "That's interesting," I replied. A large (very sexy, might I add) smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he replied shyly. "And in case you were wondering, my phone number is 65…" He was cut off by Bella.

"Control yourself, Jasper." I laughed at this and replied, "That's the first thing you've said the entire time!"

Bella just mumbled something incoherently. "Well, I hope you like Italian because we're here!" I shouted. Bella jumped in her seat, eyes wide. Jasper, very calmly, slid out of the car.

For once in my life, I had no idea what I was doing. But I knew in my heart that it would all work out in the end. Or at least I hoped…

**Sorry it took me forever to get this chappie down. I love the story but my science teacher went crazy these past few weeks and I had no time to write. But it is now summer and I will have a ton of time to get this story out.**

**My inspirations for this story/chappie:**

**Relient k**

**Broadway show Wicked**

**Violet on the Runway**

**Paramore**

**Next chapter there are going to be some surprises.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and those that favorited and alerted my story! Keep reviewing!**

**C'est la vie,**

**SpringDaze**


End file.
